rise_of_shinobifandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsumori Gekko
First Name Tatsumori Last Name Gekko IMVU Username RamenNoodlesSoup Nickname (optional) Gold Lightning Age & Date of Birth November 11th Gender Male Ethnicity Kumogakure Height 5'8 Weight 145 lb Blood Type AB Occupation Raikage Scars/Tattoos No lethal scars, only scars on his arms from training. Affiliation Kumogakure no sato Relationship Status In a relationship Personality & Behaviour Tatsumori is usually recognized as a nice person. He likes to help and is very generous when it comes to meeting people as he likes to give off a good impression. He is also hot headed when things are going downhill for example when people give him a hard time he tends to get very angry and starts to yell to attempt and get his point across. Not only that but he is the type to remain silent when someone has a point and he cannot prove his own. In general, Tatsumori is a very respectful person, and he likes to have a good reputation as having a bad one would involve problems in the future. Nindo (optional) "I will bare the task of being a Kage and I will protect my village even if it means my head!" "You have not seen anything yet do not get ahead of yourself." "Pfft, and I thougth I wouldn't have to use this technique..." "You have no angered me! PREPARE YOURSELF!" "I will show you how a Katana is truly supposed to be used." Bloodline/Clan Swift Release: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Swift_Release Family Deceased/Unknown Ninja Rank Kage Element One Lightning http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release Element Two Water http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release Element Three Wind http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release Weapon of choice Katanas Jutsu Levels Tools Kunai Shuriken Scrolls Military pills Katana Blind fold Sealing tag Explosive tag Wired rope Kunai with Chain Smoke pellets Ear plugs Weighted gear Jutsu List E Ranked Transformation jutsu Rope escape Technique Body Replacement (substitution) D Rank Body flicker technique Manipulated shuriken C Rank Water Release: syrup capturing field Water Release: water clone Water Release: Water Fang bullet Water Release: Water prison Water Release: Chakra sensing rain Wind Release: Wind gale Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken Wind Release: Cutting whirlwind Wind Release: Divine wind B Rank Lightning Release: Tornado Lightning Lightning Release: Lightning hound Lightning Release: Lightning shadow clone Water Release: Water dragon Water Release: Water gun Water Release: Scolded Gun (same as Water gun just in a hot form) Wind Release: Great cutting whirlwind A Rank Water Release: Giant water vortex Water Release: Water wall Water Release: Hard water spike Lightning Release: Chidori (one thousand birds) Lightning Release: Chidori Level 2 (reaches elbow) Lightning Release: Chidori Level 3 (reaches shoulder) Lightning Release: Chidori nagashi Lightning Release: Chidori Senbon Lightning Release: Thunder dragon Lightning Release: Chidori Spear Wind Release: Rasengan Wind Release: Wind blade Transparent Escape Technique: This technique has never actually been seen in the manga, but it allows the user to spy on others without being noticed. Hiding with Camouflage Technique: This is a ninja escape technique that allows the user to control how light is reflected around their body with chakra inflections. The technique also erases the user's scent and shadow, and is usable on any terrain, making it ideal not only for covert maneuvers but also offensive strikes. Perceiving the user's position is possible only for ninja who are astute enough to observe minute variations within their surrounding environment, such as distortions of air currents in the immediate vicinity or distinguishing sounds, i.e. footsteps etc. The usefulness of this ability can be entirely negated by those with special vision or sensory skills, except for particularly adept users, who can completely erase even their chakra signature with it. S Rank Lightning Release: Raito-Rengen (2nd most powerful lightning technique) Explanation: Raito-Rengen is a technique that 5 blades will be needed to perform. This technique is a pentagram in a specific range each blade must be positioned correctly about 25 Feet from each other. The blades will need to be infused with chakra so the tip of the blade (being it is underground) will possess the lightning nature chakra once all the blades are position upon placing the final one lighting will become to appear. In a pentagram position reach up about 50 feet into the air and 5-7 feet underground. Anything within the pentagram is completely vaporized with no trace to be left. Down side is it consumes 90% of your chakra and takes time to set up correctly. (For those who haven’t mastered it takes a long time to set up.) Lightning Release: Kirin Lightning Release: Lighting blade Lightning Release: Piercer of heaven (the user sends his chakra into the tip of the katana as he swings the katana an amplified slash is released from the sword at amazing speeds towards the opponent in the shape of a slash.) Lightning release armor (Gold):The user wraps their body in a layer of lightning chakra that, instead of being used offensively, is used to electrically stimulate the user's nervous system. The technique speeds up neural synapses to react faster, and to push physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing for tremendous raw speed. Allies/Enemies Has no enemies at the moment Background Information Tatsumori has had a bad past but he look forward to a brighter day as the time passes on. He realized that even thought things might seem lower than they are he can move forward and be the splendid ninja he wants to be. His clan is unknown but he was given the last name of Gekko after being taken care off by a clan member who pertained to the Gekko family. Now Since Tatsumori had lived with these people they taught him several techniques he might find useful in the future. This technique being the Transparency technique, not only that but after a while he had succeeded the expectation of most students and teacher in the village he pertained being Kumogakure. The last Raikage had then chosen to take Tatsumori under his wing making him his assistant and student thus teaching him the legendary Lightning release armor and helping him perfect it. The trust between the Raikage and Tatsumori had become deep but one thing remained true Tatsumori pushed forward and did not stop at anything to be left behind. Tatsumori wanted to be the next Raikage as he honed and trained his skill he then became eligible to become the Raikage as now he is the Raikage and leader of the village known as Kumogakure. He swore to his village that he will protect them with his own life regardless of the negatives. Tatsumori swore loyalty and respect among every villager in Kumogakure as everyone smiled and agreed and lived happily together thanks to Tatsumori.